Christmas
by Bridget
Summary: "Santa's Got A Brand New Bag" never happened.


Title: "Christmas"

Author: Bridget Frawley ([Scarecro9@aol.com][1])

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters. 

Lee and Amanda were at his apartment sitting on the sofa and entwined in each other's arms.

"Let's spend Christmas Eve together," he suggested huskily.

"We can't," she answered reluctantly. "You know I'd never be able to explain not being home."

"Come on, Amanda. I was counting -- ," He broke off, suddenly uncomfortable. "I mean, it's too late to make other plans," he finished.

"Why don't you come over?" She suggested.

"All your family will be there," he protested sharply.

"So?" She asked in confusion.

"So -- I don't belong there. There'll be too many 'normal people' there."

"I could always tell them that you had no plans and I didn't want you to be alone," she suggested.

That was the LAST thing he'd want her to tell people. "I'd be out of place." He folded his arms across his chest in defiance. "Thanks but no thanks." He couldn't stand to be pitied.

"They wouldn't feel that way and you know it," she protested.

"They wouldn't come out and _say_ it, but they would definitely feel that way."

"You don't know what you're missing," she tried to entice him. "Christmas goose, stuffing -- a real old-fashioned Christmas."

He looked at her skeptically.

"It'll be fun," she cajoled.

He glared at her and through gritted teeth forced out, "Amanda, I don't like people feeling sorry for me. Okay?"

"Nobody's going to feel sorry for you," she protested, sighing in exasperation. "Look, I'll just tell them that I invited my boss to dinner," she wheedled. "Come on, for me?"

He realized that he'd get no peace until he gave in, but he didn't have to be happy about it. "All right, all right. I'll come."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

It was Christmas Eve at the King household.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, mother," Amanda called. She ran to the door and opened it.

Lee stood on the thresh hold with two shopping bags and a cake box, definitely looking ill-at-ease. "Hi."

"Hello." She stood aside for him to come in, staring at all he'd brought with him. "What _is_ all that?"

He handed her the cake box, picked up the two bags and came inside. "The least I could do was bring dessert."

"And those bags?" She asked curiously, pointing downwards.

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Christmas presents."

"Oh, Lee," she stated warmly, touched. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wasn't about to come empty-handed. Besides, I didn't mind. Where can I put these?"

"Under the tree."

Dotty West came out and wiped her hands on her apron. "Hello, Lee."

"Mrs. West. It's nice to see you again."

They both shook hands.

"You're looking well," Dotty stated, giving him a thorough once over. "I'm glad you could make it."

He smiled nervously, wondering if he'd made a mistake accepting. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Mother, look what he brought," Amanda said, holding up the cake box.

"Well, isn't that thoughtful," Dotty remarked, pleased.

"I hope everyone likes strawberry shortcake," he said self-consciously. 

"I'm sure it will be fine," Dotty replied. She took the box and went back into the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute," Amanda called in after her.

"Can I help with anything?" Lee asked.

"No, thank you. Everything's almost ready. Go on into the living room and say hello to the boys."

"Aren't you coming with me?" He asked in apprehension.

"I can't. I have too many things to do." She gave him a playful shove. "Go on. They won't bite."

"Don't I get a kiss for luck?" He pleaded, not realizing she would send him in alone.

They both looked around to make sure no one was watching and stole lingering a kiss.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

She hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Now go on before mother comes looking for me."

He sighed, picked up the bags, pasted a smile on his face and slowly walked into the living room.

Several hours later Philip and Jamie were upstairs sleeping. Dotty had just left with Captain Kurt.

Lee and Amanda were on the couch, his arm across her shoulders.

"The boys loved their presents," Amanda said.

"Really?" He smiled, relieved.

"Couldn't you tell?"

He shook his head. "I'm glad. I wasn't sure what to get them."

"They were pretty impressed with you, too," she admitted.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled wider.

She nodded. "And Mother's cameo was perfect."

He pulled a box out of his breast pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I couldn't give it to you in front of everyone else. Open it." He kissed her. "Merry Christmas."

She opened the box. It was a diamond locket. She opened it and there inside was a picture of Philip and Jamie. "Where did you get the picture?" She asked in wonderment.

"I have my ways."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you like it?" He asked in concern.

"It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled happily. "If I knew I'd get that kind of reception I would have given it to you sooner."

She laughed. "I think if you look under the tree you'll find a box with your name on it."

His eyebrows raised as he went to look under the tree.

"I'm almost sure," she teased.

He straightened up with a box in his hand. He sat back beside her. "I wonder who it's from."

"One of Santa's helpers, maybe," she suggested wryly.

"Maybe." He started to put it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't you dare!" she threatened in mock seriousness.

He laughed and opened it. "Just kidding." It was a pair of deerskin gloves. "They're perfect!"

"I heard you mention that you needed a pair like that."

"I did, but you shouldn't have spend so much money on them."

"Now, hush! It's Christmas. I think you'll find a card somewhere in there as well."

He rustled the paper around. "Nope."

She grabbed the box out of his hands and started frantically looking herself. "I was sure I put it in there." Besides being embarrassed to death if it were found by anyone else, she knew that she'd never be able to explain that card if anyone else read it.

He smiled and lifted out a card.

"Very funny, Stetson. You almost gave me a heart attack." She sat back and sighed in relief

He opened the card and read it silently. When he was finished he closed it and looked at her, speechless. He'd never been as moved by anything before.

She blushed, misunderstanding his silence. "I hope I didn't embarrass you," she said self-consciously. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now she wasn't so sure.

"No, it's beautiful. Just like you are." He kissed her. "Thank you."

   [1]: mailto:Scarecro9@aol.com



End file.
